Ororo's Secret
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Storm’s has secret, one that she’s been keeping for a while now, and one that she’s afraid to tell the others about. But will the truth come out when it begins to threaten her life? ROLO! R
1. Chapter 1

"Marie, can you do me a favor and get Logan down here

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, it's all Stan Lee's and Marvel's… I promise to put the back neatly when I am finished playing with them.

**Title: **Ororo's Secret

**Summary:** Storm's has secret, one that she's been keeping for a while now, and one that she's afraid to tell the others about. But will the truth come out when it begins to threaten her life? ROLO!

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: ** RoLo, Jott, and whatever comes my way... just kidding!

**Feedback: **Yes, please!

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/General

**Author's Note: **Hello!! I'm back with another RoLo fic…YAY! Ok, so, I have WAY too much time in my hands, and this story is the product of that, and yet, I think I've never been as busy as I am right now. LOL! In other words, if the story is continued, I'll try and update as soon as I can. Anyway, Read on! ENJOY!

To Tori and Sabri! Love you girls

--

"Marie, can you do me a favor and get Logan down here? There's something I have to ask him about Monday's field trip." Ororo said as she made some tea and coffee for the others even though it was like 8 at night.

"Uhh… Yeah sure, just give me a second to…" Rogue replied to Storm's request. She stood up from her place at the breakfast island and went off to find Logan.

When she had left, Ororo finished up brewing the coffee, but as she cleaned the coffee machine at the sink, she began to feel very dizzy. She quickly grabbed onto the counter for support. "My goddess! This must stop; I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." Storm thought out loud. Just then she couldn't hold on any longer, and collapsed.

Meanwhile

Marie found Logan at his usual place; in the danger room fighting for no particular reason. "Hey Logan!" She called out through the control room's microphone.

Logan waved and turned just as a laser beam missed him. He finished off the last robot, and headed back to the control room where Rogue had been watching the whole display in admiration. "Hey kid, what do ya want?" Logan said gruffly.

"'Ro needs to ask you somethin' 'bout Monday's trip; she's in the kitchen." Rogue replied and waited for Logan to give her the 'ok' or an excuse as to why he wouldn't be going up to see her.

"Jus give me five minutes to get all this sweat and blood off my clothes, I'll be up soon." Logan replied, as he walked to the showers.

Marie shrugged and headed up to the rec. room to meet up with Bobby and Jubilee, whom were waiting with her oh so patiently! "Where've you been? It was about time too! We were just about to leave… what took you so long anyway?" asked Jubilee from the couch when she saw Rogue enter the room.

"Storm needed meh to git Logan her. I jus need to git my purse and we're outta her'." Rogue replied as she walked into the kitchen, with Bobby and Jubilee following close behind.

When they entered, they were met with complete silence, surprised that their two teachers weren't in there arguing about nonsense again. Rogue immediately grabbed her purse off the kitchen island and walked out of the room, while joking around with Bobby and Jubilee. None of them had noticed Ororo's unconscious body on the floor.

Just like he had said, Logan entered the kitchen after five minutes, to be met with an empty room as well. 'Where's 'Ro? She's supposed to be here.' He then walked over to the fridge to grab a beer, while he waited for her. Before grabbing the beer out, he looked to his right then left to check if anyone was coming, but when he turned left he saw something that startled him immensely. He saw Ororo's limp form there, on the ground looking so helpless. But something that scared him even more was what if she was dead?

Logan let go of everything he had been holding and went to her side, avoiding the glass from the mug she had been holding when she fell. Instinct told him to first check it she had a pulse, and was greatly relieved when he had found one. Logan, afterward, tried to wake her. "Ro, Ro, baby, wake up. Wake up darlin'. "

Shaking her gently, Logan got no response, not even a stir; his heart began to pound faster as if it was going to pop out of his chest. "Ro, sweetheart, please wake up!!" He pleaded this time worry and concern became evident in his voice and facial features.

Ororo finally began to shift slowly, and just as her eyes fluttered open, but shut close again and groaned in pain, and because of the intruding light. Squinting this time, she opened her eyes to see Logan knelt down beside her. She gave him a weak smile and asked, as she tried to get up "About how long was I out for?... this time," muttering the last part to herself.

"I'm not sure, when I got in here about five minutes ago which was when I found ya. You okay? Maybe ya should have Jean check ya over to make sure you're fine," Logan answered back as he helped a weak and trembling Ororo up off floor.

"Don't worry about me, Logan. I'm… I feel fine," Ororo replied as he guided her to the table where the occasionally had breakfast.

"Ororo, you're shaking, and look you're bleeding from your arm. Clearly you're not 'fine' just go see Jean or the Fur ball," he argued, he was obviously worried about her health.

He stood up not letting her protest, and grabbed a first aid kit from one of the kitchen cabinets. Using a wash cloth he cleaned her cut, and then applied some Neosporin on it before wrapping it up with a bandage.

"Thank you Logan, for worrying about me too. I'll be okay, but I do need a favor from you." She said when he had finished and was now sitting beside her.

"Anything."

"I need you to promise me that you won't say anything to anyone about what happened tonight, Logan," She now stood at the doorframe waiting for him to reply.

Logan took a few seconds to weigh his options, then answered "Fine 'Ro, I promise I say anything about this to anyone."

"Thank you so much Logan. I'm going to retreat to my room now, can you tell Kitty that I wasn't feeling well and that tonight's tutoring lesson was rescheduled for tomorrow?" She walked out without waiting for him to answer.

Logan just grunted in response and returned to the refrigerator to get the beer he'd

been longing for.

**--**

**To be continued? Or No to be continued? Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all Stan Lee's and Marvel's… I promise to put the back neatly when I am finished playing with them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, it's all Stan Lee's and Marvel's… I promise to put the back neatly when I am finished playing with them. But, look at the bright side… I do own Anna, Genesis, Sienna, and Ellie.

**Title: **Ororo's Secret

**Summary:** Storm's has secret, one that she's been keeping for a while now, and one that she's afraid to tell the others about. But will the truth come out when it begins to threaten her life? ROLO!

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: ** RoLo, Jott, and whatever comes my way... just kidding!

**Feedback: **Yes, please!

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/General

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Guess what!! I'm back with chapter two!! YAY!! After this chapter I will, hopefully, be able to update a bit more frequently! I have WAY too much time in my hands, and this story is the product of that, as you may already know. And yet, I think I've never been as busy as I am right now. LOL! For those of you who know, you know what I mean…LOL!!

Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter one, it was greatly appreciated.

To Tori and Sabri! I love you girls!

Enjoy! R&R!

--

The Next Day: Fourth Period: History

Logan stood outside of Ororo's classroom, against the doorframe. He loved the way she taught, she would explain everything so well, and she'd always try and connect it to the students' life. Inside the classroom, Ororo knew she being watched by Logan, and truly wasn't bothered by it, she kind of liked it; just as long as Logan didn't disrupt her class she was fine with it. Though she knew that he knew that if he did, she'd kick his butt.

Ororo stood in front of the class now, away from the board and asked to the class, just to make sure she had made herself clear at this point "Okay, so aside from Giovanni da Verrazano, who else was using the Northwest Passage?"

Several hands shot up and she scanned to see who hadn't participated yet. "Syrin," she called.

"Ummm… Jacques Cartier?" Syrin replied trying not to be too loud.

"That's right!" Ororo encouraged just as another hand went up "Yes Anna?"

"What's for homework?" she asked softly, as the rest of the class groaned.

Storm chuckled and put her hands up to silence them "There won't be much to do tonight, I'll promise you that much. Now for homework you have-" She stopped what she was saying and quickly grasped on to Kitty's desk for support.

'Damn it, she's dizzy again? What the hell is wrong with you darling?' Logan thought, but stayed put in his spot, and decided only to go in when he thought she would collapse again.

"Miss Munroe, are you okay?" asked Ellie and Kitty just held her instructor's wrists to keep her from tipping over.

As the wave of dizziness passed, Ororo was finally able to say, even though she felt a bit drained "Yes, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about," then she mumbled under her breath to herself "Great, now I forgot what I was going to say!" Logan was able to hear this and decided to come inside the classroom, and sat in Ororo's desk, but she hadn't noticed yet.

"Oh, why don't you guys just take the night off?" Ororo finally said in a defeated tone.

Yes's and awesome(s) were heard as the student's response. "Ok, you have about ten more minutes left, and we've covered everything for this week, and since it's Friday, you can just hang out for a while talk amongst yourselves," the words hadn't left her mouth completely when the class quickly turned around or to either sides and began to talk with their friends.

Storm smiled and walked towards the back of the classroom. She still hadn't notice Logan, whom was sitting at her desk watching intently her every move. When she got to the back she found herself at Genesis's desk, Gen looked up and smiled at her. Ororo smiled back and motioned to her 'You did a good job today.'

Gen responded with a few more hand movements 'Thank you; I really liked this week's lesson.'

'I'm very glad you liked the lesson, how are your powers coming along?' Storm signed knowing Gen was having some trouble with that.

'They're coming along… very slowly. Well I better head off to Mr. Evan's class before I'm late. Bye,' Gen gestured back, and began to walk out of the class, as the bell rang.

Ororo signaled a goodbye, and walked to the front as most of her students sped off to lunch. Leaning on one of her student's desks in the front row, she asked Logan "Hi Logan, what are you doing here?" Sounding a bit more surprised than rude, which the rudeness part was not intended.

Logan replied not wanting to answer her question "I didn't know you knew sign language, with all the, you know…"

"I've known for years now... My father… he taught me…" her voice trailed thinking back to the time when she'd beg to be taught sign language, back when she was like 6 years old. She then continued "What are you doing here Logan? I'm sure you're not here to listen to me tell you how I learned sign language, so spill."

"I… I uhh… I wanted to see if you were okay, feeling better than yesterday…" Logan stammered a bit and fumbled for words.

Ororo laughed, making it like music to his ears. Never in her wildest dreams did Storm ever think she'd see 'THE GREAT WOLVERINE' so nervous, and in the lost of words for that matter.

"Thank you for worrying about me Logan. I'm hanging in there."

"What do ya mean 'Yer hanging in there'? What's going on? What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Logan asked a bit worried.

"Logan, it too many things are going on right now for me to tell you all at once… maybe later, ok? Let's go get lunch, I'm a bit hungry." Ororo replied softly as she stood from the desk and walked towards the door, and waited for Logan while he too walked to the door, he stood right in front of her face to face, just inches away from each other.

Logan brought his hand up to her cheek and caressed it gently with the back of his hand, giving her chills that ran down her spine; he asked "what's going on darling?"

Ororo whispered "Nothing," and put her hand over Logan's. He then moved his head even closer to hers and she did the same though her insides screamed 'NO!!' but her heart just kept beating 'YES!!'

Their lips brushed against each other. But quickly broke apart when they heard a tiny voice screamed, as it ran "Auntie Rowrow! Uncie Lowan! Auntie Rowrow!! Uncie Lowan!" It was little Sienna Skylar Summers.

She was Jean and Scott's two-year old daughter. Ororo had been chosen to be the godmother, and much to Scott's protest not to, Logan was chosen to be her godfather. Ororo smiled and looked down at Sie-Sie; while Logan mentally growled at how close he'd come to kissing her, and they get interrupted! What the hell was that?

Storm went to pick her up, but Logan stopped her, like she always did when she saw her. "Ro, you haven't eaten yet, and you did get a bit lightheaded before, maybe you shouldn't pick her up this time, ya know to be on the safe side."

"Logan, I'm… Whoa!" She argued, but stopped as she began feeling very lightheaded again.

Logan grabbed hold of her forearm to keep her from losing her balance. He saw as her piercing blue eyes looked very disoriented, and her skin tone **much** lighter! Sienna stood there looking a bit lost as well, but still understanding something was wrong. Without telling Logan she where she was going, she embarked in her mission to look for her mommy and daddy. _'This looked like one of those emergencies mommy would ramble on and on about while cleaning my boo-boos.'_ She thought.

Back where Logan and Ororo were. Her vision began to blur incredibly, her breathing became very heavy, and the task of speaking became just as hard. He picked up on this, not having a single clue what on earth was going on. "That's it Ororo, I'm takin' ya to the infirmary, whether you want to or not."

She shook her head in pure protest, but Logan ignored it, he picked her up bridal style and began to speed walk to the medical wing of the mansion.

--

**Well? What do you think? Better? Any guesses as to what's wrong with her? Because I'm still not sure myself…LOL! Well, if you guys have any ideas, feel free to PM me with them, or put them in your review… Okie dok? Hope you enjoyed it, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all Stan Lee's and Marvel's… I promise to put the back neatly when I am finished playing with them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, it's all Stan Lee's and Marvel's… I promise to put the back neatly when I am finished playing with them. But, look at the bright side… I do own Anna, Genesis, Sienna, and Ellie.

**Title: **Ororo's Secret

**Summary:** Storm's has secret, one that she's been keeping for a while now, and one that she's afraid to tell the others about. But will the truth come out when it begins to threaten her life? ROLO!

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: ** RoLo, Jott, and whatever comes my way... just kidding!

**Feedback: **Yes, please!

**Genre: **Drama/Romance/General

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Guess what!! I'm back with chapter three!! YAY!! So, I really don't have much to say in this author's note, which is very odd, because I always have something to say… LOL! Or at lease that's what my science teacher tells me… Anyway!!

Thank you to those who reviewed Chapter two, it was greatly appreciated.

To Tori and Sabri! I love you girls!

Enjoy! R&R!

--

Logan's speed walking soon became jogging and slowly escalated into running; he hadn't even noticed that he was still holding Ororo from how light she was, that is until she whispered "Hey Logan? Can you slow down a bit? You're making me very nauseous," she shut her eyes tightly as the wave passed.

"Oh, sorry babe, I'm trying to get you to Jean as fast as possible, darlin'," Logan replied not slowing down his speed at all.

"Logan, I am perfectly fine, and I feel perfectly fine, and I will be fine, please just let me go to my room, and rest," she pleaded still trying to hide the truth from Logan.

"Sorry, I can't do that; your well-being is my responsibility. Plus I care about you too much, to let you have to go through something on your own, and me not knowing how to help you or get you through whatever it is that you're going through... I mean, I really, really do lo--"

Logan was cut off by a low whimper of pain coming from Ororo. He looked down at her, she was clutching tightly on to the side of her a tad bit circular midsection. He sped up disregarding Ororo's protests. Logan jumped into the west wing elevator that would leave them directly at the door of the infirmary. Which is where they now stood, Ororo seemed to be quieter, because the pain had become worse, and she didn't want him to hear her.

Logan walked through the automatic doors and entered to see Jean sitting on a doctor chair doing an experiment. Without looking up she greeted "Hello Logan, what can I help you with?"

"Uhh, hey Jeanie, it's actually how you can help us..." Logan replied as he set Ororo down on one of the beds, Jean turned around and looked from Logan to Storm, who had a tear stained face.

"What's going on? What happened? Ro, did you get hurt?" Jean asked, and Ro shook her head no but Jean knew what she meant by that, it meant that she could no longer hide the secret from Logan, and he also had the right to know that...

Logan then spoke up "I found her passed out last night in the kitchen, then during class today, she got woozy and if it weren't for Kitty, she would've completely lost her balance, and then again jus now, she was having trouble breathing, speakin and her vision blurred completely, so can you please check her over jus to make sure she's alright, no matter how much she's about to argue wit ya,"

Jean smiled at him, knowing his real thoughts and feelings that he wasn't showing. He was so nervous, worried, concerned and panicked that he might lose her, but little did he know that this trip to see Jean would change his life forever.

"Sure Logan, no problem, let me just take some blood and I'll test it, then let you know what's going on, ok?" Jean suggested while looking at Ororo with knowing eyes.

Logan nodded and Jean proceeded to grab a clean needle, a tube, and a small alcohol pad. She clean Ororo's arm and watched as Logan intertwine his fingers with hers as Jean put the needle in, Logan gave her hand a light squeeze

--

**Well, guys, this was pretty short… I know… Sorry! I promise you the next chapter will be much longer! So still stuck on what's wrong with her? Hehehe! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, it's all Stan Lee's and Marvel's… I promise to put the back neatly when I am finished playing with them. But, look at the bright side… I do own Anna, Genesis, Sienna, and Ellie.

**Pairings: **RoLo, Jott,

**Author's Note: **Well, here's chapter 4, I really don't have much to say except: Enjoy!! and Read and review!! Sorry about before, but the other chapter four did REALLY suck!

This version is A LOT more better!! And I owe it all to my wonderful beta: Ellie!! Thank you soo much! You rock!

To Tori and Sabri! Love you girls!!

Thank you to all whom have reviewed in the past chapters, it is greatly appreciated!!

Read and review! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

Logan decided to stay with Ororo after bringing her to see Jean, after much to his insistence. After he had laid her down on the bed, she ended up falling asleep, seeing as she was very exhausted and felt as if a bulldozer had just ran her over. Jean spoke to Logan in a low toned voice, so that she wouldn't wake Ro. "Logan, I'm going to have to kick you out."

"Why?" Logan asked his voice filled with bewilderment.

"For privacy reasons, which I don't want you to break. Plus I need to concentrate, something I wouldn't be able to do with you here; you wouldn't want me to give you inaccurate results, now would you Logan?"

Logan grunted "But, I can't just leave her here anyway!"

"She's in good Logan, really! Just go, I'm more than sure she'll tell you what is going on later."

"Fine," he growled and he walked out of the infirmary and headed over to danger room to blow off some steam he'd been building up, as well as anxiously await the results of the exams.

He walked out as Jean took the amount of blood she needed. After, she slowly put a band-aid on Ororo's arm, and progressed along to test the blood to see what the matter was with her sleeping patient, though she already had a pretty good idea as to what it was but, Jean wanted to be sure.

After a couple more minutes, the printer to Jean's right began printing out Ororo's test results, its whirring sound causing the ivory haired woman in question to finally stir awake. The redhead smiled softly to herself, wordlessly watching the exhausted confusion that had begun to settle upon Ororo's otherwise flawless face as she curiously gazed upon the white colored ceiling. No doubt, in Jean's mind, would the bewilderment the weather goddess felt right then manifest further, the moment she heard her test results.

"Welcome back, sleepy head," said Jean with a broader smile collection upon her fair facade, watching a tired Ororo slowly sit up for a moment before moving over to remove the printed out paper from the machine.

Ro sat up a bit disoriented, and asked "Where am I?"

But, just as Jean was about to respond to her, she shook her head and sighed, realizing she had fainted from the fatigue "Forget it, I remember now."

Jean began to read off the results off a paper the printer had given her. "The results are back… you are negative for any kind of heart disease, and I also went ahead and tested you for Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia, just to be on the safe side. That too, however, was thankfully negative. But you do have a high quantitative human chorionic gonadotropin hormone level."

Ororo gave Jean a puzzled look, Jean knew that she wouldn't understand the medical terms, so she continued "BHCG is a hormone we women produce during pregnancy..."

Storm was shocked, the idea of her being pregnant after that night with Logan had crossed her mind, but she had quickly dismissed it so that it didn't happen, so much for that plan. The color on her face became a bit too light for Jean's liking.

Through Ororo's eyes the room began to spin quickly, she no longer saw one Jean, she saw three, and feeling very lightheaded and breathless; and she suddenly could hear the thumping of her heart as if it were right in her ear.

"Just take slow, deep breaths, and look around you, everything's ok... "Jean instructed as she saw Ororo on the verge of entering an anxiety attack.

She came out of it with the help of Jean, only to crumble into tears. Tears of desperation, fear, and anguish. Jean went over to her from the counter she'd been leaning and wrapped her arms around her "sister" tightly. Jean was the only person she would ever let see broken down like this, she'd wear a mask for everyone else.

Frantically, Ororo said to Jean, through the sobs "Jean what am I going to do? I don't know anything about being a good parent or how to care for the baby if he or she is sick, or what if I spoil the child too much or it won't obey the rules we have set here at the mansion?"

Jean shushed her and said "Look, you already are a parent, and a good one at that. The children here in the mansion see you as a mother, and they respect your authority, and they look up to you. And you are the best godmother I could ever ask for, for Sienna. Ororo, you already are a mother! Stop worrying about it, ok? And if anything, you know you've got me, and the x-men and everyone else at the mansion."

The weather witch shook her head "I don't know Jean, I just, I need time, I might even consider terminating this pregnancy..."

She stood up and walked to the door, stopping when she heard the sound of Jean's voice after she'd gotten over the shock of the words that'd come out of Ororo's mouth. Never had she thought Storm would come to that alternative, even if it weren't definite yet. "You won't have much time left to think, you're exactly 11 weeks along and your pregnancy can't be terminated after the third month."

She nodded and walked out of the infirmary, only to bump in to Logan who was now standing only 5 inches away from her face, invading her personal space accidentally. After spending 45 minutes fighting, he thought that was enough time to give them to discuss the results, but now it was his turn to find out what was wrong with _his_ Ro.

Logan tried to look her in the eye but, she diverted her gaze each time to a random spot on the white floor or white walls. "Is everythin' alright now? What happened? What did Jean say?"

"Yes Logan, everything is fine. It's just some stress I've been under lately. You know, the usual," she answered looking away going.

Logan took a step back, "Oh, I see, well ya do work a lot and probably don't get any sleep anyway…"

Just then Jean exited the infirmary and laid a hand on Ororo's shoulder, "Yes, she has been working too hard, I've suggested she takes it easy the next few days, and prescribed some sleep aids."

"I am actually going to head up to my room now, so I'll see you guys later," Ororo said turning around and walking towards the elevator.

She stopped when she heard Logan speak, "I'll take ya to your room, if ya'd like," as he walked next to her.

"No, it's ok."

Jean walked over to them, she entwined her arm with Ororo, asked her the same question Logan had just did and she nodded, and Jean led her into the elevator; leaving a very befuddled Logan standing in the middle of the hall on his own.

He began to think, _if it were only stress, then why was the smell of saline tears still in the air?_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! So, let me know your Oh so very pleasant thoughts on this chapter! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, it's all Stan Lee's and Marvel's… I promise to put the back neatly when I am finished playing with them. But, look at the bright side… I do own Anna, Genesis, Sienna, and Ellie.

**Author's Note: **Well, I'm back with chapter 5! Don't have much to say, again... Thank you Sokai for beta-ing this chapter for me! You rock!!

To Tori and Sabri! I love you guys!

Thank you very much to those who reviewed in the previous chapters! It is greatly appreciated!

Enjoy! Read and Review!

Later that night

After dinner, Ororo did not stick around to speak to the others like she usually did. Instead, she headed up to her room to ponder on things some more. Only after she entered the attic and went up the stairs to her bedroom she found Jean sitting on her small couch she had next to her artificial fire place.

"……Tell me about that night. How did this all happen?"

"You know, Jean, although I appreciate the medical care from this morning, I'm pretty sure this goes beyond that and has become borderline stalking." Ororo replied choosing to dodge the question with a sarcastic remark, a quality she didn't like using much.

"Please tell me about what happened that night… You're my best friend, Ororo, and it hurt me a lot to have seen you so distressed and unraveled this morning. I'd really like to help you along in this, but the only way I can is if I'm able to understand how this came to be… after all, and forgive me for saying so, but you and Logan… well, let's just say that while I'm aware you two are good enough friends, I never thought that…" Jean explained truthfully, blushing deeply out of pure embarrassment.

Ororo blushed as well, but then smiled weakly and replied jokingly to Jean "… You do know he could ever go to bed with anyone who wasn't you?"

Jean's jaw dropped and she gasped "Ororo! Thank you for the further embarrassment!" she said laughing a bit before continuing. "That's truly not what I meant by that statement though. What I meant was that... I'd never picture the two of you… you know… together."

Ororo nodded "I'm sorry, I understand. And very well do agree with you. I never did either, and possibly never will picture myself with Logan…"

Ororo sighed, walking over to Jean, tucking her legs under her, and she began the story of how she got into what she then called a mess. She took in a deep breath and told her the story "It was the night that Ryan had found out I was a mutant, slapped me, and then broke up with me. Though I fried him afterwards, but I guess he learned his lesson, to tell you the truth he hadn't been that much of a great guy anyway. I got home really late and feeling like crap, so I went out to the yard for a flight, and Logan was outside with a twenty-four pack joining him…

"He asked me to have a drink with him, and we had apparently both reached our limit, well, I did before Logan obviously, and well, the memory blurs from there; but I do remember waking up with my head on his chest, and we've both acted like that night never happened ever since." She finished, and even though she wasn't crying, outside there was a storm going on, showing her true emotions as always.

"He asked me to have a drink with him, and we had apparently both reached our limit, well, I did before Logan obviously, and well, the memory blurs from there; but I do remember waking up with my head on his chest, and we've both acted like that night never happened ever since." She finished, and even though she wasn't crying, outside there was a storm going on, showing her true emotions as always.

Jean nodded, "Wow, uh... So he still hides beer in the school even after the professor had threatened to make him believe he was a six year old girl with braids?"

Ororo chuckled, "Apparently…"

They continued to speak for a while longer, till Scott paged Jean about putting Sie-Sie to bed. As Jean was about to walk out the door, when Storm said to her "I know what I am going to do now…"

Jean turned and asked her what it was that she was planning on doing, and she replied "I'm aborting…"

A pang of sadness hit Jean as if she'd just been punched in the gut, but she hid the sadness until she was away from Storm. "Alright, we'll do it tomorrow morning. First thing, just so that you can get it out of your way, and move on with your life." And with that Jean was out the door.

* * *

Early Saturday Morning: Sickbay

It was about 8:00 am, early for anyone in the mansion, on a Saturday morning. Ororo walked into Sickbay in a fitted black tank top with a crimson red blouse over it and black denim jeans and ankle high black boots; her long ivory, white hair up in a high pony tail. Jean was sitting at her desk doing research on something or another. She was in her usual white lab coat and dark green rimmed glasses.

Ororo went and sat on one of the bed and nodded as to say that she was ready for what was about to happen next. Jean threw her a gown to change in from her desk; Ororo knew Jean wasn't happy about the decision she had just made, but if she told Logan the truth, she was afraid that he'd shun her forever.

After changing, she sat back down. Jean grabbed a pair of latex gloves and pulled out a needle filled with some kind of clear liquid. She lifted Ororo's gown shirt. Just as she neared the needle to Ororo's stomach, Ororo screamed loudly, "WAIT!"

* * *

**Really short, I know! Sorry! But the next chapter will be longer! Promise! What'd you think? Review!! And if you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to PM me! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing! It's all own by Marvel and Stan Lee... I'll put them back neatly when I'm done... I only own Anna and a really cool looking black pen!

**AN:** Hey guys!! Alright here's chapter six!! The chapter you've all been waiting for, and you'll see why as you read along! Hope you guys enjoy it!! Read and Review! :D

To Tori and Sabri- Love you girls!

ps. Thought I should let you guys know...- Logan might be a little OOC (out of character) from here on out... Sorry!

ENJOY!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Jean quickly retracted her hand which held the needle, away from Ororo's stomach upon hearing Ororo scream "What's wrong?" she asked slightly startled.

Ororo began to cry, large tear drops rained from her eyes as she replied "How could I be so stupid?! I can't do this! Th-this is an actual living child her, Goddess only know why she'd give it to me. But, this would be wrong… sorry for wasting your time Jean. I have to go."

Jean smiled and as she saw Ororo stand she embraced her 'sister' into a tight hug. "It's alright Ro; I was hoping you would say something like that before it had been too late," Jean whispered then let her go.

Ororo went into the bathroom and changed back into her normal clothes. She walked over to the sink and put her head down, she cried some silent tears. Looking up at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe that she'd ever even consider such an alternative! Seeing as she was perfectly capable of having this baby, and she was in good hands when it came to medical expertise. But, she was happy she was able to stop it before anything.

Ororo laid a hand over her belly and smiled a bit, then whispered looking down "I'm sorry, that I almost killed you. But, I do want you to know, that I will always love you."

Fifteen minutes later, she exited the bathroom, she was surprised to see Logan sitting there speaking to Jean, as if it were the world's most natural thing… Well it probably was she just didn't feel like it was at the very moment. Jean then saw Ororo at the door and made some excuse for her needing to leave the room.

Though she was a bit tempted to go and run back lock herself in the bathroom and wait till Logan was gone, she voted against it thinking that'd just be stupid, Logan would have to know that she was carrying his child sooner or later._ But later sounds just about perfect right about now,_ she thought.

Dumping the hospital clothes in a hamper that stood by the door, she walked over to him. Ororo leaned against the counter in front of Logan. He looked up at her and she gave him a small smile, and he returned it with an even smaller one.

"Hi Logan, how are you?" Ororo asked him politely.

"Hey Ro, I'm doing well, a bit worried you?"

"I'm good, why are you worried?" the weather witch inquired.

"Jus been worried about ya, that's all," he blushed a bit, and you could tell that he was embarrassed at the fact.

"Well, I can assure you that I am going to be fine…" Her voice trailed as she stopped herself from telling Logan.

Some awkward silence fell on the duo. They sat like that for a couple of minutes, until Ororo stood up after stating that she had to go tend to her garden. Logan stood as well and said "Jean told me ya had something to let me know about."

Ororo was near the door when she stopped dead in her tracks. What was she going to do? She was definitely not ready to tell Logan about the baby, not now!_ Oh Goddess!_ She thought, but then a small voice in the back of her head told her _"There's no better time than the present!"_

Ororo sighed, "Actually Logan, there is something I have to tell you."

"Tell me," he pressed further.

"I- uhh- I'm--" She found much difficulty telling Logan…

She felt her blood rush its course through her body, and she began sweating cold as the adrenaline rush began. Only it made her feel nervous and a bit light headed. She began to breathe in and out deeply to try and not make it get worse. Logan looked over at her and said "Maybe you should sit, and then tell me."

She nodded and sat down on a nearby chair. "Logan I…" She drew in another deep breath, and then just came out with it. "I'm pregnant…"

He looked at her a bit bemused and then came out of it "Oh, umm… congratulations Ro, but why are ya tellin' me? Why not tell the baby's fath- I'm the father, aren't I?" He asked the realization finally hitting him.

Ororo looked down and nodded. She just couldn't look him in the eye right now. He nodded as well "Oh, I see." And with that he began to walk out of the infirmary.

"Where're you going?" She asked him looking up.

"I need time… Time to think and get my thoughts together…"

Just like that he walked out of the infirmary, all of Ororo's odd actions finally making sense to him, she was pregnant… WITH HIS CHILD!! Logan put a hand through his hair, and decided to head over to the bar, away from all this. What was he going do? He didn't know… Was he going be there for her? If she let him, he'd try… but, he wasn't sure, not yet at least… He just needed a few hours to figure out what he was going to do! This is a human being we're talking about!

Ororo sat there. She just told Logan that she was pregnant. She had half expected him to overreact and scream and rave at her… but that was the calmest she had EVER seen him take any kind of news that big… but then again he is Wolverine, very unpredictable! She cried, and then stood up and walked out of the infirmary, after drying her eyes, bumping into Anna as she walked out.

"Oh, sorry Miss. Munroe! I didn't see you there!" Anna apologized.

"It's alright Anna. What can I do for you? Jean disappeared from her office a few minutes ago," Ororo asked.

"I just needed a band-aid. I cut myself climbing a tree," she replied showing her teacher the bleeding slash on her left arm.

"That looks a bit bad… C'mon, let's get that cleaned up," Ororo replied as she inspected the cut on the girl's arm.

They entered the infirmary again and Ororo had Anna sit on the bed as she grabbed the alcohol to clean the cut, and a bandage to wrap it up in. As she began to clean the cut with the alcohol, Anna spoke "Miss. Munroe, have you been crying?"

The weather witch looked up; this girl was really good at reading emotions! "Why do you ask that Anna?"

Anna shrugged stating that she just looked upset. Ororo smiled and said that she was fine. After she finished, she and Anna began to walk into the elevator, Anna said "Thank you Miss. Munroe… Hey, I'm gonna head over to the mall do you want to join me?"

Ororo thought about it… "I'm not sure Anna, I got some--"

Anna cut her of before she could argue, "Meet me out front in twenty minutes, ok?"

Ororo nodded and Anna exited the elevator on her floor.

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Suckish? Good? Let me know what you think! Press the little bluish-purpleish button on the left of the page and leave me you thoughts! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing... Some things never change...

**AN:** OMG! I cannot believe that it's been five months since I last updated! I am SO SOOO SORRY!! But I've been _very_ busy with school and, I had completrely lost my muse for this fic.... but somehow, I got it back! YAY! I'll admit, it's a rather short chapter, but since I'll be on vacation soon, I might be able to update more often, and with longer chapters! Woohoo! Well, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because it took me forever to write! Read and review please!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Logan's Side-**

Logan briskly walked out of the mansion; anyone who looked at him would instantly know that he wasn't in the world's best mood. He went into the garage and started his bike, or better known as Scott's bike, and quickly rode away, not waiting for the engine to turn on completely. He missed out on all red lights, finding it pointless to stop now. But with every passing block, he continued to speed up even more until the bike's meter marked that he had reached one hundred and seventy miles per hour on the highway, which was way past the New York limit.

After twenty minutes, he came to a stop at an old, beat up bar. Though Logan was still parking, he could hear a cage fight going on inside; while smiling to himself, entered the bar. He took a seat in front of a bartender, neither of them exchanging any sign of friendliness. Logan grunted gruffly "A cold beer… 'nd keep 'em comin'."

The man, who looked to be in his early thirties, nodded and filled a large cup with the golden liquid, and placing it in front of Wolverine once it was to the top. He gulped it down in one drink, and slammed the glass down on the table. Though the bartender was staring at Logan in awe and handed him another beer, which he downed like he'd done before.

This routine continued for another hour until the bartender had to stop him "Listen man, you just downed more than ten glasses of beer, you can't possibly still be sober or form a coherent sentence."

"Listen bub, I think I'd know when I've had enough!" Logan growled, and stood up from his stool perfectly fine, and walk toward the back of the crowded bar where there was a cage, and two men that wouldn't stand a chance fighting against Wolverine.

Logan smirked, it'd been months since his last cage fight, so he thought it'd be a nice 'treat' to get into one now. As the announcer guy pronounced the new winner of the match that had ended, and challenged any other man to go up against him. At this moment, Logan entered the cage as a sign that he'd gladly beat up the guy.

"Alright, you guys know the drill, no rules! Go!" the speaker yelled, and the match began.

Many punches were thrown, as well as kicks, but Logan took it all in, and let his adrenaline build up. He now lay on the floor of the cage, and people were counting to see if he'd lost, but at two, Logan quickly stood up throwing a kick to the guy's face in the process. He watched as the opponent clumsily stumbled back, and crashed into the cage's fence, and left its mark on his face. After that, Logan walked over, and grabbed the guy by the shirt, and punched him twice, and let him drop to the floor gasping for air.

And just like that, the cage fight ended. Logan stood, with a bad-tempered looking face, as the crowed booed at his victory. He smiled smugly, knowing that the crowd would never favor him. As the man announced the winner, a familiar laugh rang through Logan's ears. But it couldn't be, maybe the beers had gone to his head, because to the owner of that laugh, was definitely under the age of twenty-one.

Logan pushed the announcer aside brusquely, while exiting the cage, and walking through the swarm of people whilst following the persistent laugh. It led him to a dark corner in the back of the bar. What he saw made his face turn a dark shade of red, filled with fury "**WHAT THE %$#! DO YA THINK YER DOIN'!!!?**" He raged at the scenario displayed in front of him.

Marie was sitting in a booth, along with Jubilee and Bobby, and the three were surrounded by at least nine bottles of beer, the cheapest ones for that matter. They were all acting giggly, loopy, and making absolutely no sense. Logan growled, and put his hand through his hair in distress. He began thinking as to how they had gotten there, and who would give alcohol to three seventeen year olds…. Boy was Charles going to kill them!

"Ooooh!! Helloooo! Wolvie!!!!!!!! HOW ARE YOOOOOOOOU!! HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!" Jubilee giggled crazily, as she threw herself on him draping her arms around his neck.

Logan detached Jubilee from his neck, and briskly sat her back down inside the booth. After a few moments of thinking it over, he found there'd be no use in arguing with them in the current conditions they were in. He turned to them, and saw, Bobby slammed his head down on the table from exhaustion, and Rogue and Jubilee had just begun singing _very_ badly and _very_ off key.

"Get yer asses up, and let's go! Now!" Logan said as he began walking toward the bar entrance.

The very drunk trio obeyed and stumbled out of the bar messily. They made it to the car that they had gotten there with, miraculously, after stopping a few times because Jubilee saw a squirrel and began throwing fireworks at it; luckily it was able to escape. They got into the car with much of Logan's help, and Logan began to drive off. He was so angry at them for doing something as stupid as getting drunk at the age of seventeen!

Who was he kidding?! He couldn't be a father! He'd be a horrible one, probably wouldn't know how to love the kid! Then, he'd show the kid horrible things and screw him over in life. Or what if he couldn't care for him, or be around for him… They messes a kid up completely… right? He shook his head to clear all the insecurities for now, and focused on the road. He didn't know if he wanted to be involved in the baby's life, or if Storm would even let him.

He wouldn't blame her if she did want him near their kid--- he meant her kid, he wouldn't either. He wasn't a good influence, and _definitely not_ good with kids! He hated kids! And yet here he was teaching them… Oh the irony of life! But what if things were different with this one… Nah! He would never change, just like one of his past girlfriends had told him, he was an unchangeable bitter man, with no heart or love, who uses women. _'Maybe havin' 'Ro keep the kid away from me would be better after all… Wouldn't want to corrupt it…._ He thought as he continued driving back to the mansion, where he'd have yet another problem to deal with.

* * *

**Well, what'd you think? Did it reach your expectations? Let me know! And if you guys have any ideas feel free to put them in your reviews or PM me!**

**Take care!**

**~Stacy =]**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Dear readers,

I am very sorry to say that this story will be put on hiatus. I feel that, this story, could be better, and it seems like a complete mess at the moment. I am currently rewriting Ororo's Secret, and I will hopefully have the prologue and first chapter up soon. I am very sorry to have to do this, but it could be better. Another reason why I decided to rewrite was because the ideas will be able to flow better and easier the other way that I am beginning to write; hopefully.

The story will be deleted when I have finished chapter one of the rewrite and I post the prologue, because, by then, you guys will have the newer version up. Wow, that just sounded very repetitive… I am SOOO SORRY about this, guys!! But I think the story will be better off.

Thank you SO VERY much for your support on this story, words can't say how grateful I am for it. And I hope you guys like the rewritten version as much as you liked this one.

I hope you all take care and are well!

~Stacy


End file.
